En mi jardín
by kary muggle
Summary: Cuando ella apareció la primavera se torno más hermosa,y aún habiendo millones de rosas-más perfumadas,de pétalos más suaves,de aroma más fresco- no podía mirar a ninguna otra.


Hoy vengo con una pequeña historia de (que novedad) Severus Snape. Espero que la disfruten- ^^

Y como siempre: Los personajes pertenecen a Joanne Rowling, quien- sigo pensando firmemente- es también la culpable del sufrimiento de este trágico y terriblemente interesante personaje.

* * *

_"Porque lo que llamamos rosa seguirá teniendo el mismo grato perfume aunque le diéramos otro nombre cualquiera"_

-Romeo y Julieta. Shakespeare.

* * *

En mi jardín_  
_

Es invierno, y sin embargo, había una flor en el jardín. Hermosa, imponente, inmutable: única. De él.

Porque no importaba que la primavera se hubiera ido hace mucho, o que le faltara poco para volver, ella…siempre estaba ahí. Acompañándolo en sus momentos más obscuros, o sublimes, en las risas y las rabietas, en las lágrimas. Acompañándolo en la soledad; entre miles más, a la distancia, con una sola mirada. Sin palabras, sin sonrisas, ni gestos.

Porque cuando la pequeña Lily floreció en el jardín, se convirtió en su mundo, su todo (ya ni siquiera recordaba como era el invierno antes de ella); cuando ella apareció la primavera se torno más hermosa, y aún habiendo millones de rosas-más perfumadas, de pétalos más suaves, de aroma más fresco- no podía mirar a ninguna otra; aunque se extendieran hileras de pequeñas y tímidas margaritas, insignificantes a su lado. Manchones de jazmines, aromándolo todo, incapaces de sosegar un poco el perfume de sus pétalos. Girasoles reclamando impetuosos un poco de atención, alzándose arrogantes por encima de todos, no lograban opacar su menuda figura. Nada era comparable con ella, ni las orquídeas, begonias, amapolas, tulipanes, ¡nada!, ni siquiera esa engreída petunia, envidiosa de la belleza de su hermana.

Y es que cuando la pequeña Lily floreció en su jardín, los veranos eran exactamente iguales a la primavera, sin ese dejo de nostalgia que suele dejar la estación cuando se marcha.

Los otoños no competían con el fulgor de sus pétalos teñidos de fuego; rojo, todo se volvía de ese color, como queriendo clamar un poco de atención, los árboles que habían sido antes ignorados, tachados de incomparables ante los ojos negros que sólo se posaban en la pelirroja Lily, se camuflajeaban de un color pálido y pobremente imitado, de ese tono que más que rojo parecía un café lodoso, logrando así, no sólo menguar en sus intentos, sino también ser risiblemente opacados.

Y el invierno, ¡ha! el invierno, ese cruel anciano, que no ha podido matar lo último bueno de su jardín, lo más hermoso, lo más preciado. Mientras ella, Lily, sigue ajena a la cruda estación, trayendo un poquito de primavera a destiempo. Luciéndose inocentemente más hermosa entre lo inmaculado del color, que sólo consigue que sus pétalos-sus cualidades- flameen más ante los ojos fuliginoso. Adiós frío, adiós soledad ingrata, que tu rugido es tan solo el augurio de lo que con más añoro se espera.

Y tú, pequeña flor, ignorante de los encantos que posees, esos que lograrían cautivar a cualquiera: a ese niño de ojos obscuros y piel marmolea, de ropas grandes y corazón pequeño, ese que te mira con la adoración que le dedicaría a un Dios en el que no cree, el Severus que te ama en secreto, desde siempre, desde antes de que sus ojos se encontraran; te ama, te amó, te amará, hasta que llegue el último invierno. Recorriendo el camino ya escrito, como augurio cósmico, de una historia de amor.

Ese niño que hoy es ya casi un hombre; al que hace tiempo por tu causa, se ha convertido en botánico y poeta, al que acabas de hacer el más feliz sobre la tierra, porque hoy, un frío nueve de enero, al despertar encontró un ramo de flores silvestres junto a su almohada con una pequeña nota que rezaba:

_Hay sonrisas que guardan historias, la tuya, simplemente guarda mi vida_

_L.E_

Y tal vez sea por la nota, por saber que ella recordó su cumpleaños, por…bueno quizá era por que hoy, la flor más bella de su jardín, su Lily, le regalo un ramo de nomeolvides, o por el secreto oculto que traía el mensaje, esa promesa de un futuro compartido…

…Y que mucho tiempo después descubrirán rota.

* * *

Por más que lo intento no logro desaserme de esta manía mía por la tragenia y la melancolía, en fin, a mi me ha gustado, espero que a ti ambien, si es así (o si no), me gustaría que me lo hicieras saber. Sólo dale al botoncito azul de ahí abajo._  
_


End file.
